Un amor perdido
by MiniYo95
Summary: Tú nunca me amaste como yo te amo, a pesar de las veces que me lo dijeras. Si hubiera sido más valiente, ahora sería feliz contigo. NaruHina. Menciones NaruSaku.
1. Hinata: antología de un corazón roto

¡Hola a todos! Traigo un One-shot, escrito desde el punto de vista de Hinata. Como siempre, pueden dejar un comentario.

* * *

Jamás pensé que mi destino fuese así de cruel, tuve que disfrutar de mi amor en secreto. Sé que para él esto es, simplemente, una aventura sin significado romántico, supongo que esto es culpa mía por hacerme ilusiones en el pasado, no, también por hacerme ilusiones en el presente. Y por eso me arrepiento de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros dos.

Empecé siendo tu compañera de clase, y casi al instante, me enamoré de ti, pero tú amabas a otra. Cómo no, mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero nunca dejé que me afectara en exceso. Nunca me acerqué en exceso, no podía, era demasiado tímida, pero poco a poco, fuimos convirtiéndonos en amigos, era mejor que no tenerte y creía firmemente que nunca pasaría de ahí. Hasta que, cierto día, tú viniste a mí, diciéndome que estabas enamorado de mí, que querías estar siempre conmigo y que no podías estar sin mí. Yo creí fielmente en tus palabras, juré que me hablabas desde el corazón y que era cierto, y empezamos a salir. Con el tiempo, nos hicimos novios, yo era inmensamente feliz.

Por desgracia para mí, tú viniste tres años después alegando que no podías estar conmigo, que no era culpa de nadie, pero que teníamos que romper. No lo voy a negar, lloré muchísimo, tú eras la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de mi vida, la persona que amaba. Y te lo demostré. Me entregué a ti por completo, en un intento desesperado por conseguir que te quedaras a mi lado, tú fuiste mi primera vez, mi primero y mi único. Por desgracia, me dijiste que, aunque estabas locamente enamorado de mí, no podíamos estar juntos, que no estábamos destinados a ser, no sin antes volverme a jurar amor eterno. Te despediste, dándome un último beso de amor, reforzando con actos lo que decías. Tus palabras y tus acciones, aunque nunca te lo dijera, me dolieron muchísimo, sabía que nunca amaría a otra persona como te amaba a ti.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Hace cuatro años, me llegaron rumores de que estabas con Sakura, que te habían visto con ella, agarrados del brazo. Yo no lo quise creer, después de todo, me habías jurado que me amabas con todo tu corazón. Pero yo no estaba preparada para ver lo que vi aquel día. Te vi a ti, paseando con ella, en aquel parque donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso y me pediste que fuese tu novia. No lo podía creer, tú, en el mismo sitio donde me hiciste tantas y tantas promesas, ahora le prometías a otra. Ahí fue cuando me desengañé, tú nunca serías mío, siempre la amaste a ella, tú nunca me amaste.

Me llegó tu invitación de boda, darías el paso definitivo con ella. No lloré, decidí que no habría más lágrimas por ti. Fui tonta… Fui a tu boda, me viste, y me dijiste que estaba hermosa, que agradecías que yo, tu único y verdadero amor, estuviera allí para ver ese día. No te creí. Si de verdad me amabas, ¿por qué te casabas con otra? Aguanté toda la ceremonia, y cuando el cura dijo la famosa frase de "si alguien tiene algo que objetar, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre", me vi tentada a hablar, a decir que tú no la querías, pero tu palabra no era suficiente. Te giraste y me observaste, con gesto triste, haciéndome un gesto con la mano, indicándome para que hablara. Yo me callé, tu felicidad era estar con ella. Te casaste, la besaste, y me miraste con rencor. Ya era suficiente. Decidí mudarme, para olvidarme de ti y cortar todo lazo contigo.

Pero nada es definitivo. No sabía cómo lo hiciste, pero hace dos años apareciste en mi casa. Cuando viniste a buscarme, me volviste a jurar amor eterno, me prometiste que, aunque estuvieras con ella, tu corazón sería mío por siempre jamás, me dijiste que ya no sentías nada por ella y que tu matrimonio había sido por conveniencia de su familia. Yo, ilusa, me dejé llevar por mis deseos más ocultos y por esas palabras, aunque sabía que eran falsas y que estabas locamente enamorado de ella. Y al final, acabamos haciendo el amor. O al menos yo hice el amor, porque con mi cuerpo quise expresar, de forma loca, pasional, pero sincera, lo que sentía y aún siento por ti. Tú, en cambio… para ti simplemente fue sexo. Por mucho que me besaras, que me acariciaras, que me prometieras estar conmigo, siempre acababa igual. Tú vistiéndote, despidiéndote de mí con un beso cariñoso y fraternal, saliendo por la puerta de mi apartamento. Yo, desnuda en la cama, con tus efluvios en mis entrañas, mirando tus pasos, viéndote salir, oyéndote cerrar la puerta y llorando por ti de nuevo, por saber que estoy siendo usada. Doy gracias a que tomo la píldora, si no, tendría un recuerdo eterno de mi amor prohibido.

Eso me duele. Saber que fui utilizada, saber que tú nunca me amarás como yo te amo, que nunca sentirás por mí nada más que aprecio y cariño de amigos, o tal vez ni eso. Pero me he acostumbrado al dolor y a saber que tú, mi único y verdadero amor jamás serás mío. Ya se acabó todo, quiero cortar de raíz.

Lo siento muchísimo, Sakura. Él te ama, sólo está confundido, él es tuyo y estáis destinados a estar juntos, y por eso yo me hago a un lado, no seré quien rompa vuestra felicidad. Tampoco lo deseo, él merece ser feliz, aunque ello suponga mi tristeza. Y sólo yo sé cuán triste me pone saber eso.

Un billete de avión con destino a España sellará para siempre este capítulo tan oscuro de mi vida. Nadie viene a despedirme, tampoco lo esperaba, solo unos pocos saben que me voy a ir y les pedí que no vinieran, necesito cortar por lo sano con todo lo que me une a Japón e inhalar aires nuevos. Necesito empezar de nuevo con mi vida, soy joven, tengo 25 años y no quiero seguir atada para siempre a un amor imposible, dañino, venenoso y oscuro. Por eso empezaré de cero, empezaré una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que me hace mal… Lejos de ti.

El avión despega, y juro haberte visto por la ventana, empañando los cristales del aeropuerto con tu respiración agitada, mojándolos con tus lágrimas mientras me ves partir. Sonrío de forma irónica, el amor ha nublado mi buen juicio y veo visiones de ti llorando por mí. Cómo desearía que eso fuese verdad…

Echaré de menos tu pelo, ese cabello rubio que acariciaba cada vez que hacía el amor contigo; echaré de menos tus ojos, azules y brillantes como dos zafiros, como los de esos pendientes que me regalaste en mi decimoctavo cumpleaños; echaré de menos ese cuerpo tan bien formado y hecho para mi pecado; echaré de menos ese tatuaje de forma tan extraña que tenías en tu estómago, me encantaba relajarme mirándolo y recorriéndolo con mis dedos; echaré de menos tu sonrisa, capaz de iluminar mis días más negros.

Te echaré de menos, te amo y siempre te amaré, Naruto, aunque nuestro amor sea unilateral, prohibido e imposible. Hasta siempre.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí este OS. Espero que haya gustado.

Desear unas felices fiestas a todos en FF, y nos vemos cuando me llegue la inspiración de nuevo.


	2. Naruto: historia de un amor destruido

Puede que piensen "Espera un momento... ¿Pero no habías dicho que esto iba a ser un One-Shot?".

Bueno, yo digo muchas cosas. La mayoría de ellas no tienen sentido o son cosas que sufren cambios con el tiempo. Y ésa fue una mezcla de ambas.

Hubo un review que me hizo pensar un poco, ya tenía una idea sobre un OS relacionado con éste ambientado en el futuro, pero pensé "¿Y por qué no explico la historia desde el punto de vista de Naruto?". Contextualizar cada momento, cada situación es muy importante para mí, porque me ayuda a entender los sentimientos que quiero darle a los personajes y a explicarlos correctamente. Y eso es un poco lo que he intentado.

Gracias a **perla gd** , a **Akime Maxwell** y a **skycru** por los comentarios, siempre digo que reconforta saber que las historias gustan y son aceptadas. Sin mas que decir, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Me arrepiento de no haber insistido más al llevar la contraria a mi familia, de haberlo hecho, igual no estaría en una posición social tan buena, pero sería infinitamente más feliz, sobre todo porque estaría a tu lado, al lado del amor de mi vida.

Pero empecemos desde el principio.

Todo empezó en el instituto, yo estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero sus constantes rechazos hicieron que, poco a poco, perdiera la esperanza de ser amado. Hasta que llegaste tú. El verdadero amor de mi vida. Una muchacha hermosa, la más hermosa que había visto nunca, de ojos claros como la luna, pelo azulado y sonrisa perpetua. Me quedé prendado de tu belleza, pero no competía con los sentimientos que tenía por Sakura. Pero fui conociéndote, y descubrí que tu belleza exterior sólo era superada por tu belleza interior. Eras amable, simpática, agradable, y tenías un gran corazón. Sin buscarlo, me vi perdidamente enamorado de ti. Era algo totalmente diferente a lo que sentía por Sakura, era natural, no era forzado, sentía que era verdadero. No era fácil confesarme, porque esta vez sí que hablaría con el corazón, pero cuando hice acopio de todo el valor que había en mí, te llevé a un parque y me declaré. Tus lágrimas me hicieron pensar lo peor, no te gustaba lastimar a la gente, pero cuando me abrazaste y me dijiste al oído que tú sentías lo mismo que yo, no pude evitar estrecharte con fuerza entre mis brazos, recuerdo que me dijiste que te ahogabas, y yo reí. Al mirar tu hermoso rostro, no pude reprimirme más y te besé. Era el inicio de la parte más maravillosa de mi vida.

Por desgracia, la felicidad no dura para siempre. Mi familia estaba reunida con la familia de Sakura, era habitual que, por alianzas empresariales, se dieran reuniones con otros empresarios. Ese día me dieron la nefasta noticia. Tenía que casarme con Sakura. Yo, evidentemente, me negué, te amaba demasiado y así lo dije, pero me dijeron que en este mundo, a veces el amor era algo secundario. No lo entendía, ¿cómo podía ser el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo algo secundario? No dije nada más y salí corriendo de mi casa y me fui a ese parque, donde nos hicimos pareja, a pensar. No quería, no debía, no podía, pero me obligarían a hacerlo. Al menos debía hablar contigo, por más que me doliera. Me veía obligado a mandar a la basura los tres mejores años de mi vida.

Fui a tu casa, me recibiste con amor, como siempre lo hacías. Dios… Cuantísimo te iba a echar de menos. Tenía que hacerlo, por mucho que doliera. Rompimos, no sin antes decirte que no quería, pero que no podíamos estar juntos. Pero antes de marcharme de tu vida, me diste el honor de ser tu primero y tu único, o eso quiero pensar. Al igual que tú fuiste mi primera y mi única. En ese instante lo supe: nunca volvería a sentir nada remotamente similar por alguien. Te lo dije, y en un último gusto que me di contigo, te besé. Derramé una lágrima por ti cuando te besé, porque sabía que te haría daño, tanto como el que me hacía a mí mismo. Me marché, sin quererlo, y cuando cerré la puerta, me derrumbé. Te oí llorar, y no pude evitar llorar yo también.

Fui con paso tranquilo a mi casa, totalmente deprimido, con los ojos enrojecidos. Cuando llegué, estaba Sakura allí, triste. Igual no tanto como yo, o sí, pero no me importaba. Me abrazó y me dijo que lo sentía, que no era cosa de ella, que ella tampoco quería. Ninguno lo deseaba. Así, empezamos a salir, pero mantuvimos un acuerdo: nunca llegaríamos al plano físico. Aunque no estuviera contigo, te sería fiel. A luces de todos, parecíamos una pareja feliz. Sólo nosotros sabíamos la realidad.

Cierto día, Sakura me preguntó cómo había empezado a salir contigo. Ese tema era tabú, sabía que me hacía daño, pero preferí revelar cómo empezó todo lo que habíamos vivido, los maravillosos tres años. La llevé a ese parque, donde me hiciste tan feliz, a ese banco, donde sellamos nuestro amor. En un momento dado, juré ver una cabellera azulada corriendo. Estaba tan enamorado de ti que te veía en visiones. Me entristecí, cómo deseaba estar contigo. Acompañé a Sakura a su casa y me dirigí a la mía, sólo para descubrir que ya teníamos fecha para la boda. Ni siquiera hice un gesto de aprobación o de disgusto, estaba resignado.

Te envié una invitación, esperando que ese día estuvieras ahí. Y vaya si estabas. Cómo estabas. Ese vestido rojo resaltaba tu hermosa figura, esos pequeños toques de maquillaje resaltaban tu belleza. Eras y siempre serías la visión más hermosa del mundo. Te dije lo que de verdad sentía, que daba gracias porque estuvieras conmigo ese día, tú, que eras mi amor verdadero. No sabría decir si me creíste o no, pero al menos te dije lo que seguía sintiendo por ti. La ceremonia transcurrió, Sakura, antes de dar el "sí quiero", me miró con lástima y luego miró a Sasuke, y dijo esas palabras. Yo la miré, exactamente con el mismo gesto, y luego te miré, con pena, con amor, antes de decir esas palabras. Cuando el cura dijo las palabras "si alguien tiene algo que objetar, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre", te miré y vi cómo te mordías el labio inferior. Tenías ganas de hablar, y te hice un gesto con la mano, alentándote a que te levantaras y hablaras. No lo hiciste. Me abandonaste a mi suerte. Me casé, la besé y te miré con pena, sabía que esa escena era difícil para ti. Pero enseguida recordé que tú habías tenido la posibilidad de parar todo aquello y mi mirada de lástima cambió a una de rencor. Saliste corriendo. Quise seguirte, pero cómo iba a explicar que, justo después de contraer matrimonio, saliera corriendo detrás de otra mujer.

Pasó el tiempo y Sakura y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Era como vivir con una hermana o una mejor amiga, con la diferencia de que estábamos casados. Sabía que te habías mudado, pero no quise resignarme a dejarte ir. Te busqué. Contraté un detective para que averiguara dónde vivías para ir a hablar contigo, te lo debía Cierto día, llegó el informe con tu dirección y salí de la empresa en dirección a tu casa. Llegué y llamé al timbre. Abriste, seguías igual de radiante que siempre, mis ojos se dedicaron a admirar tu belleza, esa belleza que, alguna vez, fue mía. Me dejaste entrar, para mí, esa fue la señal de que seguías enamorada de mí, o tal vez estaba siendo un iluso. Te hablé con el corazón, como siempre hice cuando estaba contigo, te dije que mi amor no se había ido, que siempre te amaría, que no sentía nada por ella y que el matrimonio era por conveniencia familiar. Me creíste, tus ojos brillaban de la misma forma que cuando me declaré por primera vez, y me respondiste abrazándome y llevándome a tu cama. Yo te respondí con un beso de amor. Tú me respondiste abrazando mi abdomen con tus piernas y mi cuello con tus brazos. Yo te respondí profundizando el beso, mientras te quitaba la camiseta que llevabas, dejando ver una parte de ese cuerpo hecho para mi deleite. Tú contestaste restregando tu entrepierna con la mía, pidiéndome más. Al final, volvimos a hacer el amor, tú fuiste mi primera, mi segunda y mi única. Lo hicimos de forma pasional, con amor, y sinceridad, pero de forma loca. Cuando culminé en tu interior, caímos desfallecidos, te abracé contra mi cuerpo, te acaricié y te prometí que siempre estaría contigo, que tan sólo tenías que tener paciencia. Me vestí y salí de tu casa, con mucha felicidad, pero con pena. La pena se impuso y acabé llorando. Esa fue la primera de las muchas veces en las que hicimos el amor a escondidas, siguiendo siempre el mismo ritual. Sakura no era tonta y ella también aprovechaba sus momentos con Sasuke, ella y yo sabíamos perfectamente quiénes eran nuestros verdaderos amores.

Hoy, Sakura y yo tomamos una decisión: nos divorciaríamos y acabaríamos con quienes debíamos estar. Firmamos los papeles, ahora que los dos éramos adultos, por fin, tras tanto tiempo, ambos éramos libres. La abrazo y salgo muy feliz de la que una vez fue nuestra casa, ahora que éramos libres los dos, no voy a tardar en pedirte matrimonio. Lo deseaba. Compré dos anillos, uno para mí, el cual me puse enseguida como muestra de la pureza y la duración de mi amor, y otro para ti, con el que te desposaría. Me dirijo a tu casa y llamé al timbre. Nadie contestó. Me parece extraño, a lo mejor estás con tu familia. Me monto en mi coche y fui raudo y veloz a la residencia de tu familia, allí donde fuimos uno por primera vez. Entro y lo primero que veo es a Neji. Una vez me comentaste que él era tu confidente, así que le abordé abiertamente. Lo que me dijo me dejó roto: me dijo que te ibas a marchar, pero que no sabía dónde en concreto, que le dijiste que te ibas fuera de Japón y que en ese momento estarías en el aeropuerto. Le di las gracias y salí corriendo. Recé por poder llegar a tiempo y por poder evitar que te marcharas.

Conduzco como un poseso, debía llegar a tiempo, me daba igual el saltarme los límites de velocidad. Me bajo y comienzo a correr hacia la zona de salidas, esperando verte. No estabas allí. Me fijo en los aviones, y allí estabas, en un avión que iba a despegar. No llegué a tiempo, maldita sea mi suerte. Te veo mirando por la ventanilla del avión, y mientras mi respiración se agita, lloro como nunca antes lo he hecho. Lloro porque te perdí, porque ya nunca podremos estar juntos, porque no serás mía.

El avión despega, alejándote de mí. Sigo la estela que deja con la mirada. Te fuiste y te llevaste contigo mi posesión más preciada: mi corazón. Estoy solo y sin amor por cobarde. Justo castigo. Llevaré por siempre este anillo como penitencia. Te amo y siempre te amaré, Hinata, allá donde estés.

* * *

Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por haber leído este fic.

En principio, esta historia está cerrada. Pero uno nunca sabe lo que deparará sl futuro, así que tampoco aseguro nada.

Gracias a los que leen mis historias, las siguen y dejan comentarios.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
